tito_and_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Tito and B.B. Begins
Tito and B.B. Begins is the first episode of the first season. Plot The episode begins at the Stuffedgomery Police Department, where Deputy Dog informs his boss, Sheriff Squirrel that the Shiny Rock was stolen from the Stuffedgomery Museum by the BFC. Looking to lock the culprits in prison, Sheriff Squirrel sets off with Deputy Dog and the Beanies to the Stuffedgomery Museum. When they arrive, Sheriff Squirrel orders the Beanies to get them, however, they are all easily dispatched of by the Goon, Milo and Black-eyed Jake. As a last resort, Deputy Dog orders the BFC to freeze while Sheriff Squirrel tells Bedtime Bear to put down the Shiny Rock, claiming that they will let them off easy if they return it to its rightful place in the Stuffedgomery Museum. Tito, however, sees through them and decides to continue fighting them instead. As a result, Sheriff Squirrel sends out Deputy Dog to attack him, but Tito manages to counter his attack with a crane kick, sending the policeman falling back in terror. Scared at the sight of him, Deputy Dog says that he will tase Tito, distracting him long enough so that Sheriff Squirrel can attack the other members of the BFC, poking him in the eyes following this and locking him up in handcuffs. On the other side of the Stuffedgomery Museum, Sheriff Squirrel proves to be much more of a threat than the Beanies were, zapping the Goon with his taser gun, stabbing Black-eyed Jake in the chest with his own sword and grabbing Milo by his hands to prevent him from attacking and after each time, he would put them all in handcuffs, leaving it down to a one-on-one showdown between him and Bedtime Bear. Feeling rage towards the stuffed squirrel, Bedtime Bear sets out to bring him down, only for Sheriff Squirrel to call Deputy Dog and the Beanies to hold him back, allowing him to put handcuffs on him. After the SPD's victory, Sheriff Squirrel returns the Shiny Rock to the Stuffedgomery Museum and he, alongside Deputy Dog, the Beanies and the handcuffed members of the BFC, set back off to the Stuffedgomery Police Department. When arriving though, all of the members of the SPD are surprised, seeing that the members of the BFC have escaped. Sheriff Squirrel curses them, and says that that will be the last time they ever make a fool out of him. Elsewhere in Stuffedgomery, the BFC are riding back to their hideout in their car, having replaced the Shiny Rock with a decoy and taken the real one for themselves. When they arrive back at their hideout, they decide to treat themselves to some chicken fried rice, only to realize that they are not alone. Three figures named Evan, Weigh and Anchor show up at their base, however, despite the racism between figures and stuffed animals, the trio are not there to fight or attempt to kill the BFC, but rather to negotiate with them, stating that a man named Yellowbeard has gathered a pirate crew he calls the Yellowbeard Pirates and thus they want them to join in order to make a peace treaty between the two races. Bedtime Bear rejects their offer instantly, making Evan angered and thus he goes off to attack him alongside Weigh and Anchor, but they are all taken down easily, with Bedtime Bear defeating them with just one kick. Following their losses, Bedtime Bear orders Milo to deliver Evan to the SPD, but to keep Weigh and Anchor there, believing that they are harmless because they are knocked out cold. Milo delivers Evan to the Stuffedgomery Police Department and writes a letter suggesting a temporary truce between the two organizations. After bringing Evan in, Sheriff Squirrel accepts the offer once Deputy Dog makes him realize that executing Evan could also result in the SPD arresting the BFC once and for all, due to all of the members attending the public execution. He then orders the Beanies to bring Evan back to the BFC, and they oblige. When delivering back the figure, they announce that the SPD will work with the BFC just this once to its leader Bedtime Bear, who appears to be happy to hear this, as they will become enemies once again once Evan is killed. Afterwards, Bedtime Bear reports the good news to Milo, stating that the only thing left to prepare for is the execution as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Evan Kelly *Weigh *Anchor Transcript Main article: Transcript:Tito and B.B. Begins Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes